To Break My Heart Again
by Harrisongs
Summary: He leaned in and pressed his lips against my cheek, ever so gently, his dark brooding eyes lovely and lonely, like mysterious caves. My lips parted beseechingly, wondering how, in the whole wide universe, was I going to get over the Beatle who had stolen my heart and gotten away with it.


p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; margin-top: 0px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"NOTICE: I have had people tell me that this fanfiction and romance is unlike anything they have ever experienced, So I hope you didn't come here expecting a "usual fanfic"! (you know, the classic "girl meets boy in first chapter, falls in love" kind of thing.)/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"(that would suck, wouldn't it?)/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;" if you arn't interested after the chapter titled "Tomato Sauce and an Almost Kiss" then I advise you to find something else to read. /em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;" Love, /em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; line-height: 1.8em; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Lizzy/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; line-height: 1.8em; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Harrisongs/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"My name is Rosemarie Moretti. I have two secrets./p  
ol style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"  
li style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"I am a Piano fanatic and I love singing and writing my own songs./li  
li style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;" I am hopelessly obsessed with the Beatles./li  
/ol  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Ahh (wince.) You're judging me. I can feel you judging me. But it's not what you think./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Nowadays I feel like If I mention the Beatles in front of any adult I get automatically judged as one of "those girls". The adult usually backs away from me as if beatlemania is contagious and darts their eyes from side to side as if looking for a convenient escape route. I've even seen one subconsciously press a hand to their ear as if I'm going to start screaming hysterically./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Believe me, I'm not em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"that /emcrazy./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I almost hate the fact that I like the Beatles. I don't want to be associated with screaming sobbing fourteen-year old British fanatics./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Ask me anything about me and you'll find that everything else about me is practical. I have a future and big dreams. I'm a A+ student who takes every extra credit assignment. I haven't missed a single day at school. My school uniform is always tightly pressed and ironed. My laces are always done. My hair's done up in a tight bun. And that's all very well. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"But when I get home…/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I yank the hair tie out of my hair anxiously and thrust my backpack on the floor. My perfectly crisp socks are thrown in a corner. I change into a tank top and some confortable jeans before racing to my refuge, my purpose for waking up each day, and reluctantly going to bed at night./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"My fingers glide smoothly on my Baldwin piano. Chopin beckons to me. Bach awaits. Debussy calls. Just like music has called to me since I was a little girl./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Notes fill my head as I feverishly play Beethoven's No. 8 piano sonata; "Pathetique". Happiness chokes me. The song is full of mystery and meaning. My heart sighs./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I let my heart control my hands and the chords progress into something slower and softer and aching with melancholy. I vaguely recognize Beethoven's 14sup style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"th/sup Piano Sonata; "moonlight". An ancient sadness fills me as the music washes me away in an ocean of grief. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"And then I get up, after hours fly by like silver birds on wings. I dutifully do my homework like a good little girl. I make dinner for my family./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"But still I wake up at night, whispering to myself in Italian the song I wrote; /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Tu sei il mio unico,/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"La tua voce è come un morbido sussurro del cuore,/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Chi mi chiama, il mio amore, il mio unico./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Ti amo una volta,/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Ma mi hai lasciato, cuore mio! Dov'è il mio cuore?/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Sono pezzi come un bicchiere di vino spezzato,/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Tutto strappato,/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Il mio amore, il mio unico./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"You are my only,/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Your voice is like a soft whisper of the heart,/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Which calls to me, my love, my only./em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"I loved you once,/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"But you left me, my heart! Where is my heart?/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"I am in pieces, like a shattered wine glass,/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"All torn apart,/em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"My love, my only. /em/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Stupendo!" My mother cries the next day as I play an old favorite; "Fur Elise". My mother is dark skinned and dark-haired with a round body and full of passion. I am very much like her except I am as thin as the noodles my mom makes in her cooking. My eyes are a dark green, contrasting her dull brown and my hair is a lighter shade of brown than her almost-black./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"My family is traditionally Italian. My parents cook for a living. My dad is a baker, my mom a soup chef in a ornate restaurant down the street. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""La mia Rosa," she continued clasping her hands together. "Me and your father have wonderful news!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I smiled blandly at her, paying less attention to her words and more her English. It was getting loads better. I knew I had an accent too, having grown up in Italy, but if so it was almost untraceable./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""You are going to preform!" My mom says giddily. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""I-" I faltered, jerking out of my thinking. "I am sorry mama, what did you say?"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Yes!" She said her voice rising. "You are going to play in the music halls in Manchester, in a months time! Me and your father have been saving up for your 17sup style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"th/sup birthday!"/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I glanced swiftly at her, but her tone was serious despite her mood./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Mama," I said uncertainly. "I don't know what to say."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I had always wanted to play in front of others, for years it seemed. But now that the opportunity arose, I suddenly felt weak and insignificant. My fingers trembled./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Do not say anything, la mia Rosa," My mother patted my cheek. "Just be happy."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I stared beseeching at her, until my mother's smile faded./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""You are happy, are you not?" She asked./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""I-" I glanced swiftly at her again. "Yes mama. " I decided. "I am happy. Very much so. It is just a lot to take in." My dreams suddenly seemed so more real. My head spun with possibilities./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""That is magnifico," My mother said, clearly relieved./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"She got up and bustled out of the room leaving me to my thoughts./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I got up quietly and escaped to my room. I turned of the lights and put on the With The Beatles album, and put on one of my favorite records; Roll Over Beethoven./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"As always my eyes widen in surprise when George Harrison's voice saturated with his Liverpool accent fills the room, so different from the perfect resonation of the piano yet so beautiful and clear. I could listen all day to his voice… /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I began singing in Italian, a smile creeping to my lips as the words mention/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Tchaikovsky. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Roll over Beethoven and tell Tchaikovsky the news… /emHarrison sings./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.8em; color: inherit !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration-color: currentcolor !important; clear: none !important;"Roll over Beethoven E dire a Tchaikovsky la notizia /emI echoed in perfect harmony./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Some part of me is repelled for indulging into the fascination of most girls my age. I mean, how boring can you possible get? But this seems to be my guilty pleasure… /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Hold Me Tight comes on next. I close my eyes to bliss oblivion… /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I vaguely remember the sound of the door opening and a light flickering on. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" "Oh mio!" My mother's voice gasps. "La mia Rosa, what is this you are listening to?" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I leap and snatch the album off the record player. "Ah," I laugh nervously, blinking at the change in lighting. "It is nothing mama. Some contemporary music assigned from school."/p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"It's not that my mom wouldn't approve, it's just that I don't want anyone- not even my mother- to know that I like the Beatles. It is my secret to keep. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;""Okay," Mom says uncertainly. She closes the door. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;" /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I waited tensely until I could hear her downstairs before resuming the album. As "Devil In Her Heart" plays, nostalgia washes over me. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"Harrison's voice… I sighed wistfully. It makes my heart cry./p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I start thinking about the recital. /p  
p style="line-height: 1.8em; color: #333333; font-family: system-ui, -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: rgba(252, 252, 252, 0.95); clear: none !important;"I think I know just the song to play…/p 


End file.
